The present invention relates generally to an improved valve, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a ball check valve having an improved retainer.
Check valves are used to control the flow of fluid in substantially one direction. Typically, ball check valves are used to perform this function. Ball check valves include a ball disposed within a chamber of the valve. The chamber communicates with a hole defined in the valve. The chamber and the hole are connected by a ball seat. The ball is positionable to sit within the ball seat to block communication between the hole and the chamber. The ball is retained within the chamber by an internal retainer on one side of the ball and the ball seat on its other side. Some examples of internal retainers are a fixed precision pin extending through the chamber, a fixed pin and spring for biasing the ball against the ball seat, or an M shaped retainer held within the hole by a connector. Such internal retainers are relatively difficult to manufacture and assemble. In addition, such valve retainers are relatively costly.
After an extended period of use, the internal valve retainer and/or ball will wear and require replacement. Such existing internal retainers are troublesome to remove and/or replace. In one case, the connector must be disconnected from the valve before the M shaped retainer can be removed. In another case, the retainer pin must be bored out of the valve and a new pin fitted to such bore. Thus, the replacement of such internal retainers is time consuming and costly.